Read me
by Dragon Princess Isis
Summary: Obey me! One master to rule them all! - Dating sim / Otome Sim (app) Satan x MC one-shot NSFW / mature content Reading together has never felt so good...


Obey me! One master to rule them all! – Dating Sim / Otome Sim

Satan x MC (NSFW / 18+)

**Read me**

A dreamy sigh escapes my lips.

"Everything okay?" Satan asks.

"Yes, of course," I smile at him, looking back to where he's sitting. "It's just this book…"

"What are you reading?" He puts down his book and walks over to me.

I get a bit nervous, trying not to let it show. I'm fully aware that I'm lying belly down on the sofa in his bedroom, wearing a short Lolita dress.

"It's a romance novel," I feel myself starting to blush.

"Was it a good sigh then?" he chuckles, while sitting down right next to my waist, his arm reaching over me to rest on the back of the sofa.  
I stare at the book, hoping he doesn't notice how fast my heart is beating all of a sudden. It feels like the world could hear it. I nervously lick my lips as I feel him staring. He leans in closer, his hand slowly gliding down the sofa to settle at my hip.

"You're not answering my question," he smirks.

I realize that he's doing this on purpose.

"Yes, it was a good sigh," I bring out quietly, still staring at my book.

"Tell me," he whispers near my ear.

A shiver runs down my spine from feeling his breath on my neck. I'm sure he was aware of that. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, mustering up all my courage to look at him. I turn onto my side. He's so close. His free hand makes his way towards my face. I can't move. All I do is stare at him. His thumb caresses my bottom lip and I realize my mouth was slightly open. I get embarrassed and look away.

"Don't…" Satan says softly. He leans in closer and before I know it, I can feel his lips on mine.

_He's kissing me! Satan is actually kissing me! _

I feel the hand on my hip tightening. His lips never leaving mine, he pushes me down onto my back. I feel him laying down on top of me, supporting himself with one leg in between mine. His hand trails down from my waist to my thigh, pulling my leg up in an angle. He keeps caressing me while he presses up against me. I gasp and his mouth leaves mine. He looks at me, waiting to see if it's okay. I see the longing in his eyes and lightly bite my lip. That is all the permission he needs and he starts kissing me again. I can feel the need in his kisses. I move my hips against his and hear him groan. His hand finds my bottom and he pulls me close. My mouth leaves his and I'm trying to catch my breath. My chest is rising up and down fast. His lips reluctant to leave me, start kissing me all over. They find their way to my neck and then down to my breasts. The hand on my shoulder follows the line of my dress, slowly pulling it down. His finger lightly grazes my nipple and his lips soon follow. I arch my back and let out another moan. His tongue on me gives me so much pleasure. It feels cold when his mouth suddenly leaves. I can see his eyes looking at my face while he moves down even further. Both hands move under my dress and start tracing the line of my lingerie. Seeing his head down there as well, I close my eyes. My cheecks turn red with embarrassment. He plants a kiss on my belly, right above my panties. I feel his fingers tugging them down and hold my breath. He's taking them off entirely and I feel very exposed. I try closing my legs but he won't let me, placing his knee back in between mine. He doesn't lay down just yet, but instead starts lifting his shirt over his head. My eyes trail up and down his torso. He keeps still.

_Oh, he's enjoying this attention._

He leans closer, placing his hands beside my head and keeps hovering over me.

_What is he waiting for? _

I get impatient, lift my hands up and place them on his chest. Surprised by my touch, Satan stiffens for a moment and then gives me an amused look. I let them glide down to his abs until I feel the edge of his trousers. My fingers find the button and work on undoing it. I pull the zipper down and get shy again. He's still staring at me.

"Don't stop now," he chuckles.

I bite my lip again, close my eyes and carefully pull down his trousers and shorts. He lowers himself on top of me and I can feel his hardness rubbing against my sweet spot. He's teasing me. I whimper. He kisses my neck and I feel his teeth nibbling there. My mouth forms an "oh" but no sound is coming out. He's driving me crazy. I push my hips upward and feel him groan against the skin of my neck. Not fooling around any longer, he pushes inside me.

"Oh," this time very audible.

"You feel so good," he grunts as he moves slowly.

This really feels amazing, the way he's grinding against me, going all the way in. I feel a pressure building inside of me.

"A little more…" I moan. He keeps going, picking up the pace just a little and I can take no more. I explode around him with a yell. He slows down again, giving me time to enjoy the moment. I smile up at him and he kisses me, pushing his tongue in to find mine. He never stops his movement and I feel him going faster. As his lips leave mine, I can see he's almost there. He then tenses up, letting out a growl.

Slowly pulling out of me, he lays down beside me, holding me close in his arms. Placing his finger under my chin, he lifts up my face. I look into his eyes and we both smile at each other. He draws closer and kisses me once more.

After lying like this for a while, Satan gets up to put his cloths back on. I straighten my dress and start looking for my panties. I spot them hanging on his finger. He then puts them in his pocket with a grin.

_Not getting those back then…_

I lay back down on my belly, facing away from him, and grab the book I was reading before. From the corner of my eye I see Satan sitting down in his armchair with his. I think I caught him staring at me over the top of his book and smile satisfied.


End file.
